


How I Wonder What We Are

by indigorose50



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug and Dylas make their Christmas wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Wonder What We Are

**Author's Note:**

> A little early for a Christmas story but what can you do.
> 
> Askdylas on tumblr asked me to do a joint project with her: I would write out a fic idea she had and she would do fanart for it. As of right now, she doesn't have time to work on the art but here's the written part anyway! She gave me most of the dialogue and the ending, all the rest was put in by me. 
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know. I get embarrassed when I find those months later...
> 
> Enjoy!

The hill was silent, save for the crunch of footsteps in the snow. The wind blew softly, just enough that Dylas had to pull his coat tighter around him. It was Christmas, but more importantly, it was Christmas _evening._ Soon the sun would set and the stars would come out. Then the real fun could begin. The couples had taken over the town, so the next best place to look for the highest star was on the hill just outside of it. Dylas aimed to get to the top of the hill before night truly fell.

If he could get rid of his stalker.

Dylas turned, his feet making a circle in the snow as he did so, “Did you really have to follow me all the way up here?” He called.

Doug, following a few feet behind him and trying not the shiver, scoffed, “I’m not following you.” He tried not to let on how cold he was but his teeth chattering gave him away. “I-I just want t-to find the best spot to l-l-look for the highest star too!”

The taller man rolled his eyes and continued up the hill, shoving his frozen hands into his pockets. Luckily it wasn’t snowing, and it was easy to see the top of the hill even in the dark. Not much farther to go...

“I mean,” Doug went on, rubbing his arms, “It’s not like you own the hill or something. Anyone, including me, can come up here whenever they damn well please!”

Still Dylas did not respond, didn’t even look back at Doug as they climbed.

“Besides, if the legend _is_ real, do you think you’re the only one who wants a free wish?” Doug asked.

Finally, Dylas said, “IF the legend is real, you better not make your wish at the same time I do.” He glared at Doug over his shoulder, “I don’t want us bound for eternity.”

Glaring back, Doug yelled, “Of course not! That sounds terrible!” But as Dylas looked away, Doug frowned slightly.

The dwarf shook his head and jogged a little to catch up with Dylas, who was making great progress despite the snow. They were now walking side by side, though they tried not to look at each other.

“Can’t you pick someone else to dog after?!” Dylas finally snapped.

“I said I wasn’t following you!”

“Then go to some other hill!”

“You can’t kick me off a hill!”

“Try me!”

 

They bickered the entire way up the hillside, occasionally tripping each other into the snow. Curses and death treats peppered the night air as the boys marched through the darkening evening.

The wind had mostly stopped by the time they reached the top of the hill. Both boys were panting when they finally stopped. “We’re here.” Dylas announced, breathing heavily.

Doug had his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, the cold air sharp in his lungs. As soon as he could breathe normally, his arms snapped back up to cross in front of his chest. “It’s freaking _cold_ up here!” he said. He looked at Dylas, who seemed unaffected by the winter weather and was staring up at the sky. “Aren’t you freezing too?”

Dylas shrugged, “Not really...” he didn’t appear to be paying much attention to Doug, his gaze fixed upward. Annoyed, Doug looked up too.

And promptly forgot about the cold.

Night had properly fallen. The moon shone proudly and clearly in the cloudless sky, surrounded by millions of stars. High up on the hill, the stars seemed so close that Doug felt like he could reach up and tug one down. Some stars twinkled merrily, some were clustered together as if huddling for warmth, and still others stood alone in the inky blackness. It stretched above them like an infinite tapestry, a patch work of stars and space, centered around a pearl-like moon.

Out of the corner of his eye, Doug watched Dylas observing the heavens. He had never seen the taller boy so peaceful before. It was a nice change.

“I’ve always liked scenic places like this.” Dylas said after a while. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Doug turned his head to look at Dylas. Dylas looked the picture of content; there was a half-smile on his face and stars reflected in his eyes.

“Y-yeah.” Doug agreed quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up despite the cold. “It really is.”

“That must be it.” Dylas reached a hand upward to point. Doug followed his finger. Even on top of the hill, the highest star looked out of reach. It flickered, as if happy to receive everyone’s wishes once more.

Doug nodded, “I guess it is.”

Dylas suddenly felt foolish. What was he doing out here, wishing on a star just because of tradition? Well, he had hiked up the hill. No reason to stop now.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this._ He thought. He closing his eyes, head still tilled upward.

Doug looked back at his reluctant companion, “You making your wish now?”

 “Shut up, you’re disturbing me.”

Doug stared at Dylas for a moment. Cold long forgotten, Doug’s arms hung at his sides, hands clenching and unclenching nervously. The red head tore his eyes away from Dylas and locked his eyes on the highest star. The blush from earlier crept back onto his face as he closed his eyes.

 

The hill was quiet for a time. Both boys stood together under the star-strewed sky, eyes closed and thinking hard. Before too long, they both opened their eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust their sight.

“So,” Doug began, “What did you wish for?”

Dylas snorted, “Tsk, why should I tell you?”

“Because I walked all the way up this hill with you and I can’t feel my toes. So I should at least get to know what you came up here to wish for.”

Snow crunched under his feet as Dylas shift uncomfortably. He didn’t look at Doug, instead staring off toward the lights of Selphia far below them.  “If you really want to know,” he said slowly, “I... I wished that someway, somehow, I’d be able to repay all the good this town has given me...”

Doug stared at him. “Wow. That’s a pretty selfless wish.”

“What?!”

“That’s meant to be a complement.”

“Oh...” Dylas turned away, covering his mouth with his hand. “Well, thanks. I guess.” He mumbled. 

It was silent again for a few moments. The pair found it hard to keep a conversation moving when they weren’t arguing. Dylas fought off the embarrassment of admitting his wish and Doug looked skyward once more.

Dylas broke the quiet by clearing his throat. “What about you?” he asked, facing Doug again, “Aren’t you going to wish for something?”

“Oh, I already did.” Doug replied. He immediately regretted speaking without thinking. The last thing he wanted was Dylas thinking they had made their wished together.

“You did? When?”

Panicking, Doug said, as calmly as he could, “N-not while you were making _your_ wish, _that’s_ for sure!”

Slightly confused and a little embarrassed by the thought of such a thing, Dylas awkwardly cleared his throat again. “Right. Good.”

Doug nodded, his eyes fixed on the frozen ground beneath his feet.

“Well, anyway,” Dylas continued, “What did you wish for?”

Doug looked up at him. A breezed tossed Dylas’ hair, his gold eyes glittered expectantly, and the stars behind him seemed to glow softer, as if sensing they were not the only beauty in the picture.  Doug felt his cheeks grow red again. He tried to collect himself as subtly as possible.

“I-it’s a secret.” He finally managed to get out, “Besides, wishes don’t come true if you tell someone.”

“What?! And you made me tell you mine?”

“...Oh,” Realizing his mistake, Doug chuckled, “Ah, I’m sure you’ll be fine!”

Dylas glared murder at the dwarf, “You little midget!”

“Don’t call me li- AH _CHOO_!” Doug turned his head so as to not sneeze in Dylas’ face. He opened his mouth to finish his retort and let out two more sneezes instead.

Doug sniffed, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. He felt a soft weight fall across his shoulders. It was warm and a bit too big for him.

Doug looked up to find Dylas, now coatless, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants and looking back toward the town. “You shouldn’t walk around without a coat in the middle of winter, idiot.” The taller boy snapped, “What is Granny Blossom supposed to do if you catch a cold?”

Doug’s eyes widened, and then he smiled. He pulled Dylas’ coat tighter around, happiness welling up inside him and adding to his warmth.

_Maybe I’ll get my wish one day after all,_ Doug thought as he and Dylas starting making their way back home. Far above them, the highest star twinkled innocently.

- 

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Ugh, do you ever even wash this jacket? It smells like fish!"

"What was that, you ungrateful son of a—"

_The end._


End file.
